


В поисках Мэри

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen)



Category: Iron Fist (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Road Trips, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 09:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19951144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2019
Summary: Уорд берется помочь странноватой девушке по имени Ванда найти Мэри Уокер, которой Ванда почему-то должна. В поисках Мэри они пересекают всю Америку, ненароком исполняя детскую мечту Уорда о настоящем путешествии.





	В поисках Мэри

— Мне говорили, ее можно найти здесь...  
— Она давно здесь не бывает, — слышится четкий голос Джой.   
— А вы не знаете, где...  
— Я вам не справочная. — Еще резче. — И буду благодарна, если вы уйдете.  
На двери из матового стекла мелькает силуэт, и к лифту выходит девушка. Джой собирается закрыть за ней, когда видит Уорда.  
На лице Джой появляется приклеенная улыбка.  
— О, Уорд. Заходи.  
Уорд на пути к двери вглядывается в незнакомку. Та проходит мимо него торопливо, не поднимая глаз, будто ее ударили, хотя Джой, конечно, этого не делала. Густая черная подводка. Распущенные длинные волосы. Нетипичный наряд для посетительницы Джой, что-то вроде хиппи: дешевая красная кофта, черная юбка с косым подолом, подвески на шее. Или это принято называть цыганским стилем?  
Разговор с Джой пролетает за пять минут пулеметной очередью. За это время Уорд успевает два раза сказать «о, боже», один раз выкатить глаза и три раза удержаться от нецензурных выражений. Потом он предпочитает за лучшее смыться, пока Джой его не выставила сама.  
К тому времени как Уорд спускается вниз, он уже и не думает про девушку-хиппи. Но она умудряется воткнуться в него прямо в дверях, будто совсем не смотрит, куда идет.  
— Извините, — бормочет она.  
— Вы снова к Джой? Я бы не советовал, — говорит Уорд.  
Девушка растерянно моргает.  
— Мне нужно...  
— Джой вызовет охрану, если вы снова зайдете. Я знаю. Вас отвезти домой?  
— Вы будете тратить на меня время? Вы меня даже не знаете.  
— Я Уорд. И нет, я не потрачу на вас времени, вас отвезет мой водитель.  
— Не надо, — тихо говорит девушка. — Мне нужна Мэри Уокер.  
— Ладно. Как вас зовут?  
— Ванда.  
Уорд достает несколько купюр и протягивает ей. Это ведь всегда решает все проблемы, не так ли?  
— Держите, Ванда. Только не ходите больше к Джой.  
— У меня есть деньги. — Она вынимает из сумки смятые сотенные бумажки, целую горсть, и показывает Уорду, чуть не роняя их. Уорд невпопад замечает, что ее руки унизаны серебряными кольцами.  
— Уберите это, ради всего... — Уорд касается ее плеча, чтобы она повернулась спиной к улице и прохожим, и Ванда вздрагивает. — Извините.  
— У вас странная доброта, — выговаривает Ванда. — Но вы добрый человек, я знаю.  
— Что вы хотите, чтобы я сделал? — Уорд всплескивает руками. — Вы же явно чего-то хотите?  
  
  


***

  
  
Спустя четверть часа Уорд выносит Ванде альбом с рисунками Мэри Уокер из квартиры Джой.  
— Теперь вы довольны?  
— Мне нужна была какая-нибудь ее вещь, чтобы ее найти, понимаете, — оправдывается Ванда.  
Уорд окончательно жалеет, что связался с ней. По всему видно, что эта Ванда с головой не дружит, и...  
И тут она делает нечто такое, что заставляет его заткнуться.  
Проводит ладонями над альбомом, причем ее пальцы подрагивают, будто она играет на невидимой арфе, но самое удивительное не это. Из кончиков ее пальцев струится что-то густое, алое, сияющее, растекается вдоль линий на рисунке...  
— Вы как Дэнни, — оторопело выдает Уорд. — Особенная. Вы тоже из Кунь-Луня?  
Ванда грустно улыбается, и красное сияние исчезает.  
— Нет, — говорит она.  
— Вы не Железный кулак, или что-нибудь в этом духе?  
— Алая ведьма. Так меня когда-то звали. Но больше нет.  
— Так вы...  
— Да, — отвечает Ванда.  
— Были на Той стороне?  
Ее взгляд гаснет. Ванда поворачивается спиной к Уорду.  
— Нет, нет, простите, — торопится загладить вину он. — Я идиот. Больше не будем об этом, идет?  
  
  


***

  
  
Уорд не знает, зачем он затащил в кафе бывшую Алую ведьму; чашка кофе явно слишком мала, чтобы исправить его ошибку, да и нужен ли ей кофе вовсе? Судя по ее виду, она предпочитает травяной чай.  
Как и Дэнни.  
Дэнни — вот причина, понимает Уорд. После возвращения с Той стороны он был сам не свой. Все вернувшиеся говорили, что для них пять лет пролетели за секунду, но Дэнни... будто почувствовал что-то на Той стороне. Чертово обучение в Кунь-Луне позволило ему заметить, узнать что-то, что знать не полагалось.  
Нет, после этих пяти лет все были не в порядке, но Дэнни... Больно было смотреть на него. И знать, что он сложил вещи и добровольно уехал в Кунь-Лунь, который принес ему столько горестей, потому что даже это казалось Дэнни лучшим решением, чем сидеть в Нью-Йорке, ставшим чужим — еще больнее.  
Смотреть на Ванду так же больно, как на Дэнни. Вот и ответ. Вдруг и она запомнила что-то, чего не следовало? Уорд пытается исправить свои ошибки, как всегда, не там и не с теми. Нафиг он сдался этой Ванде? Что он может для нее сделать, кроме как измучить еще больше? Она выглядит в этом кафе, выдержанном в холодных серебристых тонах, болезненно, как сорванный цветок, брошенный на асфальт увядать.  
Но Ванда листает альбом с рисунками Мэри; кажется, они успокаивают ее больше, чем тихий джаз, доносящийся из колонок.  
— Красиво, — говорит Ванда, скользя пальцами вдоль изящных линий, но не касаясь их. Останавливается на автопортрете Мэри, с цветами в волосах. — Это она.  
— Я тоже когда-то рисовал, — неловко говорит Уорд.  
— Птицы вам особенно удавались. Жаль, что отец заставил вас бросить...  
Теперь очередь Уорда почувствовать, будто кровь стынет в жилах.  
— Откуда вы...  
— О, простите. — Ванда сжимает руками виски. — Я больше не буду.  
— Ничего. Хотите что-нибудь еще?  
Ванда качает головой, натягивая рукава на костяшки пальцев.  
— Почему вы ищете Мэри Уокер? — спрашивает Уорд. — Если это не секрет?  
— Это может показаться глупым, наверное...  
— Теперь уже ничего не кажется глупым, — говорит Уорд.  
— Я ищу всех людей, которые когда-то сделали мне добро. И благодарю их. И делаю для них что могу. Потому что кроме них у меня больше никого не осталось.  
У Уорда что-то щемит внутри, и он чувствует себя неповоротливым великаном, который не может ни подобрать хороших слов, ни тронуть Ванду за плечо так, чтобы ободрить ее, а не разломать на части.  
— Вы узнали, где Мэри сейчас? — спрашивает он осторожно.  
— Она едет на запад.  
  
  


***

  
  
Уорд берется везти Ванду в погоню за Мэри Уокер. Лимузин для этой миссии не очень-то годится, и Уорд берет в гараже «Додж Челленджер». Такую машину, в которой приятно ехать с опущенными стеклами.  
Ванда, кажется, немного оживает от ветерка; она смотрит в окно, пока они выезжают из Нью-Йорка, долго и муторно, пока они не попадают на «настоящую дорогу», и даже радуется как ребенок, когда они проезжают поле с какими-никакими цветами. Красные головки горят в голубых сумерках, как фонарики.  
Уорд останавливает машину, и Ванда идет среди травы, которая ей по пояс, и задумчиво трогает цветы, но не рвет их.  
— Пойдем, — зовет она, оборачиваясь, но Уорд так и стоит, прислонившись к машине. Он выдавливает улыбку и качает головой, и не говорит, что ему больше нравится смотреть на Ванду вот так, издалека.  
Что ему не хочется удерживать ее.  
А Ванда вдруг срывается с места и бежит по полю, облекаясь в смех, как она ни за что не побежала бы рука об руку с ним.  
Она вдруг замирает, тоненькая фигурка на фоне тускло-голубого неба и золотой полоски солнца, тихо кружится на месте. Потом оборачивается к Уорду, и только тогда он позволяет себе подойти.  
Ванда расстегивает его золотые запонки и подворачивает ему рукава.  
— Теперь совсем как настоящий путешественник, — негромко сообщает она.  
Его запонки звенят одна о другую в ее ладошке, в горсти. Ванда пересыпает их в другую руку, а потом протягивает Уорду.  
— Оставь себе, — почему-то говорит он. — Это талисман.  
В мотеле они берут соседние комнаты, и ночью Уорд слышит тихий стук из соседней комнаты, который, впрочем, вскоре прерывается.  
На следующий день Уорд видит, что Ванда прикрутила его запонки проволокой к одной из своих цепочек.  
  
  


***

  
  
— Разве не странно, что совсем недалеко от Нью-Йорка есть просто Йорк? — спрашивает Ванда, шурша картой. — «Город Белой розы, в честь символа династии Йорков»...  
— А до Йорка — город Ланкастер. Йорки и Ланкастеры — Война Алой и Белой розы, — хмыкает Уорд. — Отец заставлял нас зубрить историю. Говорил, стыдно ее не знать, потому что все наши конкуренты точно ею вооружены. Я порой воображал отца шекспировским Ричардом III. Уродливым злодеем, которого побеждает принц...  
— А кто был принцем? — спрашивает Ванда, и Уорд пожимает плечами. Он сам не знает.  
Йорк в Пенсильвании встречает их краснокирпичными зданиями с готическими башенками. Ванде здесь нравится. Это старая Америка, которую она никогда не видела.  
— Я никогда не выезжал из Нью-Йорка на машине, — признается Уорд, когда они отчаливают на «Додже». — Только на самолете. В старших классах хотел проехать автостопом по Америке, как Керуак, только...  
Ни ему, ни Ванде не надо договаривать: Гарольд не разрешил. А потом еще и отобрал зачитанного Керуака и сунул вместо него Макиавелли.  
— У меня не было книг Керуака в детстве, — отвечает Ванда, свернувшаяся клубочком на пассажирском сиденье. — Все наши путешествия выдумывал Пьетро. Мы ходили в походы в рощу за дом... но его тянуло к перемене мест по-настоящему, не в игре. Будто волосы ему взъерошил шальной ветер, да так и запутался в них.  
Уорд не спрашивает, кто это, Пьетро. Ванда очерчивает пальцами подвеску из запонок и подтягивает колени еще ближе к лицу.  
Ее тяжелые ботинки — неудобные для лета, и Уорд покупает ей кеды на ближайшей заправке. Там Ванда увлекается переодеванием: пробует широкополые соломенные шляпы, примеряет смешные солнечные очки, одни за другими, пока вдруг не хватается за стойку.  
— Мэри надевала вот эти, — говорит она.  
— Дальше на запад? — спрашивает Уорд.  
  
  


***

  
  
В кедах и очках-сердечках Ванда выглядит легче, воздушнее, и Уорд наконец осознает, что за окном машины вовсю идет лето. Первые его летние каникулы со времен школы... Если бы тогда, в школе, кто-нибудь сказал ему, что он отправится через Америку с красивой девушкой...  
Но девушка — не по его душу. В любой системе измерения Уорд не заслуживает ее — слишком хрупкую, слишком особенную. Слишком молодую. Наверное, она ненамного младше его, да и пепел, который будто порой осыпается с ее ресниц вместе с тушью и тенями, добавляет ей лет, но все равно, он — испорченный бизнесом и богатством, умудренный годами, да еще и бывший зависимый — слишком взрослый для нее, думает Уорд.  
— Следующая остановка — Роанок, — читает Ванда по путеводителю. — Но это не тот Роанок, который был пропавшей колонией первых поселенцев, и рядом Салем — но не тот, где были ведьмы... что за обман?  
— Теперь там будет ведьма, проездом, — неудачно шутит Уорд, и Ванда мрачнеет. Уорд покупает ей тройное мороженое, засыпанное всеми топпингами, которые можно представить, чтобы исправить ситуацию, и Ванда покупается, или делает вид, что покупается. Ровно тогда, когда он думает, что Ванда порой такой ребенок, та говорит:  
— Ты такой ребенок, Уорд.  
Ванда много вспоминает детство. Как они с Пьетро, который, оказывается, был ее братом-близнецом, играли в мушкетеров. Обычно она была Д’Артаньяном, а он — Атосом. Мушкетерские плащи они сшили из голубой маминой юбки, а шпаги сделали из палок, обмотанных фольгой. Уорд с удивлением вспоминает, что они с Джой и Дэнни играли точно так же, только костюмы у них были дорогие, купленные в сияющем огнями многоэтажном магазине. А еще Уорд тогда оскорбился, когда Дэнни и Джой отвели ему роль кардинала Ришелье.  
Ванда хохочет, узнав об этом.  
Кажется, так ей легче пережить другие раны, другую потерю, недавнюю. Какую — Уорд боится спрашивать.  
А ночью Уорд снова слышит через тонкую мотельную стенку какие-то странные звуки, будто что-то стучится к нему, только гораздо громче, чем раньше — и, как есть, в майке-алкоголичке, едва натянув джинсы, выходит на балкон, опоясывающий постройку, и сам настойчиво стучит в дверь Ванды.  
Дверь оказывается не заперта, но прежде, чем начать ругаться на беспечность Ванды, Уорд видит, что творится в ее комнате.  
Ванда лежит на кровати, вздрагивая, а от нее по всей комнате тянутся алые дымчатые щупальца, заставляя вещи биться об стены. И в воздухе болтаются уже не только термос с тарелками, но и кресло со столиком, и сама кровать поднимается вверх, как в «Кэрри»...  
Уорд выдыхает, прежде чем шагнуть внутрь. Если его сейчас приложит о стену — так тому и быть. Хотя некролог получится донельзя глупым. «Миллиардер Уорд Мичам пережил зависимость и войну с Рукой, не пережил мотель в Виргинии».  
Он прыгает в номер и трясет Ванду за плечо.  
Та просыпается резко и со вскриком, и все сразу падает на пол. Их чудом не задевает.  
— Все хорошо, — бормочет Уорд, осторожно пристраиваясь на край кровати. Ванда сотрясается от рыданий. — Все хорошо, — повторяет он, когда она прячет лицо у него на груди, и он гладит ее по волосам. Она так и заснула в платье — простом, черном в красный цветочек, и Уорд осторожно касается ее спины, чувствуя горячую кожу сквозь тонкую ткань. — Что случилось?  
— Ты... ты можешь себе представить, каково это — убить того, кого любишь... чтобы спасти других людей... а потом он снова будет живой, и его убьют еще раз у тебя на глазах?  
На самом деле Уорд может себе представить нечто подобное. Он дважды убивал Гарольда. Но разница в том, что Гарольда он к тому времени люто ненавидел...  
Но тут Уорд соображает, что уже слышал тихий стук в других мотелях, и ему делается нехорошо. Почему он раньше не додумался проверить, что с Вандой делается по ночам? Почему он отворачивался к стене и засыпал, пока ее раздирало на части горе?  
— Клинт, — говорит Ванда, захлебываясь рыданиями. — Стив. Шури. Наташа. Окойе. Мэри Уокер... — Она начинает затихать. — Уорд.  
— Да?  
— Я добавила твое имя в список, — объясняет Ванда.  
— Какой список?  
— Тех, кого я должна отблагодарить.  
— Ты ничего мне не должна, — протестует он.  
  
  


***

  
  
В отеле в Нэшвилле он, помедлив, просит один номер на двоих, с двумя кроватями. Ванда не возражает.  
Вечером, после посещения клуба (какой Нэшвилл без кантри), они сидят, каждый на своей кровати, Уорд — вытянув ноги, Ванда — скрестив. Они делят нехитрый ужин из бургеров; Ванда ковыряет свой, раскладывает на части на бумажной обертке и ест только те ингредиенты, которые ей нравятся больше, вынимая их прямо пальцами.   
— Почему не попросила, чтобы сделали бургер по-другому? — спрашивает Уорд, который уплетает свой целиком, почти не разбирая, что в нем.  
Ванда пожимает плечами.  
— Я понимаю, почему ты со мной возишься, — говорит она. — Потому что тебе меня жаль. Потому что я сломанная, и...  
— Вроде читаешь мысли, а не можешь понять такой простой вещи, — перебивает Уорд. — Ты не сломанная. Ты как солнышко, Ванда. В моей идиотской жизни, которую я даже после всего этого... безумия... не удосужился поменять. Это ты меня чинишь, а не я тебя.  
Ванда бросает на него взгляд искоса. Похоже, ей и в голову не приходит, что в этих словах есть что-то романтичное.  
— Я сделала тебе талисман, — говорит она. — В обмен на запонки.  
Она протягивает ему красный замшевый мешочек на плетеном ремешке. Уорд хочет сказать, что не нужен ему талисман. Ему _она_ нужна. Но он не может.  
— Помирись с Джой, — говорит Ванда. — Брат и сестра — это на всю жизнь.  
— Мы с Джой не такие, как вы были с Пьетро. Мы плохие. Испорченные. Неспособные прощать.  
— Но ты уже давно ее простил, — говорит Ванда.  
  
  


***

  
  
На следующий день, в машине, всё вроде бы по-старому. Ванда разворачивает карту, чуть не закрывает Уорду обзор и просит заехать в Джексон в Теннесси, про который пели Джонни Кэш и Джун Картер. Она даже включает эту песню, и Уорда вдруг трясет от текста.  
  
We got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout,  
We’ve been talkin’ ’bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out  
I’m goin’ to Jackson, I’m gonna mess around...  
  
Уорду женитьба в лихорадке не светит, это точно.  
После Джексона — в Мемфис, где выступали Джонни Кэш и Элвис. Едва они пересекают границу Арканзаса, и Ванда тут же хочет в заповедник Озарк. Уорду начинает казаться, что она усиленно отвлекает его от чего-то.  
Догадалась, что он от нее без ума? А ведь именно так и есть. Это начинает походить на зависимость: вот она, Ванда, на соседнем сиденье, только руку протяни, и в то же время — не тронь. Тихое отчаяние — самое отчаянное, как ему сказала когда-то та самая Мэри Уокер, которую они теперь преследуют через все Штаты.  
Чтобы заглушить ломку по Ванде и не сорваться на нее, Уорд применяет свой излюбленный метод. В Амарилло в Техасе он ведет Ванду в магазин и спускает кучу денег с кредитки, чтобы одеть ее в ковбойском стиле по высшему разряду. Шляпа, клетчатая рубашка с кокеткой, чапарахас, сапоги. Собственная щедрость смягчает сухое как осенний лист сердце Уорда: глядя на то, как Ванда искренне смеется, невозможно не радоваться самому.  
Она уговаривает Уорда прикупить чего-нибудь и себе, и вот результат: они идут по улице, одетые как полные идиоты.  
— Я как Клинт Иствуд в «Хороший, плохой, злой», — Ванда изображает суровое лицо.  
— Тогда я как Шерон Стоун в «Быстрый и мертвый», — скрипит зубами Уорд, путаясь в полах плаща.  
Зря они, что ли, всё это покупали? Уорд отвозит Ванду на ближайшее ранчо и стоит, прислонившись к ограде загона, глядя, как ее водружают на красивую рыжую лошадку. Работник помогает Ванде прокатиться, ведя лошадь под уздцы. Как будто Ванде это нужно: она договаривается с благородным животным по-своему — Уорд видит толику алой магии — и ложится ему на спину, расслабленно, что-то шепча на ухо, которое становится торчком. В этот миг Ванда совсем не похожа на бравого ковбоя — только на цыганку, которой и показалась Уорду при их первом знакомстве.  
В следующее мгновение лошадь вырывается из рук работника ранчо и перемахивает через забор. И уносится в поля вместе с Вандой.  
Уорд, на лице которого играет довольная и самую чуточку злорадная улыбка, отсчитывает наличные.  
  
  


***

  
  
К мотелю они подъезжают обессиленные после долгого дня. Ванда дремлет на пассажирском сиденье, и Уорд думает, будить ли ее, когда она, вздрогнув, просыпается сама.  
— Я позволяю тебе повсюду за меня платить, — тихо говорит она, пока Уорд паркуется.  
— Не всюду. В дайнерах ты платишь за нас обоих, хоть я и недоволен этим.  
— Все равно. Ты много для меня делаешь. Еще ты все время за рулем...  
— О чем ты думала, когда сбежала на лошади? — его правда интересует ответ.  
— Думала, я быстрая — как ветер. Быстрая — как Пьетро.  
Уорд чешет в затылке.  
— Через день-два мы будем в Аризоне. Останется найти, где там спряталась Мэри, и...  
— Уорд, научи меня водить машину, — вдруг просит Ванда.  
  
  


***

  
  
Они спят в одной комнате, на разных кроватях, и Ванде не снятся кошмары. Будто одно присутствие Уорда осветляет ее сны.  
Они встают на рассвете, как заговорщики. Для особого дела — особое время.   
Уорд учит ее водить на пустыре за мотелем, где на них смотрят одни только опунции — неодобрительно косятся, по ощущениям. Ванда схватывает на лету. Она не жалуется на старомодный рычаг переключения передач — «Додж» у Уорда совсем не новый, несмотря на весь свой блеск, — и охотно копается под капотом, пока Уорд объясняет ей машинную анатомию. Его обжигает ощущение, что вот это все Ванде должен был бы рассказать отец или брат, но в Заковии у них и гаража-то своего не было, не то что машины. Ванда, перепачканная машинным маслом, кидает в Уорда тряпкой и жадно прыгает за руль.  
Последний урок Уорд дает ей, выпендриваясь — дрифтует, разворачивается с заносом, крутя машину на месте; Ванда, счастливая, смотрит на него, ее волосы выдувает в открытое окно и подсвечивает золотым солнцем, и Уорд думает, что лучшего момента в их путешествии уже не будет.  
  
  


***

  
  
Мэри Уокер купила себе не ранчо, но, по крайней мере, домик у озера в Аризоне, и Уорд ждет у машины, дышит благоуханным кедровым воздухом, пока Ванда звонит в дверь и разговаривает с хозяйкой. Уорд старается не думать, с кем Ванда говорит — с Уокер или с Мэри. Он только видит отсвет алой магии, будто блик от закрывающейся двери, а потом Ванда бодрым шагом возвращается к машине.  
— Ты ей помогла? — удивленно спрашивает Уорд.  
— Я ее отблагодарила, — уклончиво отвечает Ванда.  
— Откуда ты ее знаешь? — не может удержаться Уорд, когда они садятся в машину.  
Ванда заговаривает, только когда они выруливают на шоссе.  
— Когда мы с Пьетро были детьми, на наш дом упала бомба. Убила наших родителей. Вторая упала рядом с нами, посреди комнаты, от которой был оторван кусок. Бомба с надписью «Старк», но не это сейчас важно. Мы с Пьетро просидели там сутки, обнявшись, не решаясь пройти мимо неразорвавшегося снаряда... А потом пришла Мэри Уокер. Она была с американским отрядом. Ирония, правда? Она нас вывела, а когда пришли заковийские военные, сказала бежать. Ее схватили тогда, и мы с Пьетро ничего не могли сделать. Нам было по десять, а Мэри — двадцать. Совсем небольшая разница, Уорд. Но она спасла нам жизни.  
Уорд не может ничего сказать. Ничего толкового.  
— Куда теперь? Назад в Нью-Йорк? — спрашивает он спустя какое-то время, и голос у него скрипит, как ключ в ржавом замке.  
— У меня там никого не осталось, — говорит Ванда. — На базе Мстителей теперь пусто. Но, раз уж мы здесь, мы можем доехать до Сан-Франциско. Ты же мечтаешь увидеть Фриско, фанат Керуака?  
— И Тихий океан, — дополняет Уорд.  
— И Тихий океан, — вздыхает Ванда.  
  
  


***

  
  
У океана они сидят рядом, а потом Ванда встает и делает снимок на полароид. Протягивает проявляющуюся фотографию Уорду: его сгорбленный силуэт на фоне белого пляжа и голубого неба.  
— Я тут такой одинокий, — говорит Уорд.  
— Ты тут искатель приключений. Прямо как...  
— Сэл Парадайз?  
— Снусмумрик, — смеется Ванда.  
Уорд отбирает у нее камеру и фотографирует ее саму. Ванда закрывается рукой, и снимок выходит смазанный, но точно уловивший что-то в ней: волосы, что треплет западный ветер, лукавые смеющиеся глаза над рукой, унизанной кольцами.  
— Почему ты поехала со мной, Ванда? — спрашивает Уорд неожиданно.  
— Ну... самолетов я боюсь, а водить не умею — не умела...  
Она откидывается на песок, закидывает руки за голову, глядя на Уорда внимательно и в то же время легко. Ее блузка задирается, обнажая полоску живота над юбкой.  
— А еще ты очень несчастный человек. Я таких люблю.  
— Будь серьезной хоть раз, — просит Уорд.  
— Я знала, что ты меня не обидишь. Потому что, пусть ты и решаешь до сих пор все свои проблемы деньгами, но сердце у тебя большое. Ты очень привязчивый человек. Ты до сих пор любишь Джой и Дэнни, хотя они тебя оставили. Ты любишь... Бетани? Хотя и она оставила тебя. Выходит, ты совсем один, Уорд.  
— Так это ты жалела меня, а не я тебя, всю дорогу?  
Ванда пожимает плечом.  
— У меня ведь есть сын, — говорит Уорд. — Ему, наверное, уже почти пять лет. Я его вижу очень редко. Бетани не хочет чаще, да и я сам... Плохой отец, вероятно.  
— Ты ведь этого не знаешь.  
— Что только подтверждает данную мысль. Хотел бы — узнал. — Уорд прокашливается. — Выходит, ты немало моих мыслей прочитала. И ты... ты должна знать, что...  
— Что ты меня любишь?  
Кровь бросается в лицо.  
— Но, раз ты делала вид, что не знаешь, значит, тебе это не нужно? — он пытается сохранить остатки достоинства. — Или ты мне не доверяешь, как и все... они?  
Ее лицо искажается.  
— Я же как проклятая, Уорд. Все, кого я люблю, умирают. Я не хочу, чтобы и с тобой что-то случилось.  
— Да это я проклятый, Ванда. Я ломаю вещи и людей, стоит мне прикоснуться к ним. Я ведь всегда — всю жизнь — портил все, что только было мне дорого. — Он захлебывается, не в силах поверить, что у них вот такой разговор. — Если я до сих пор не обидел тебя, это только потому, что ты настолько хорошая...  
— Ты не открывал мой талисман, — прерывает его Ванда.  
— Я не...  
— Если бы открыл, тебя бы здесь уже не было.  
— Что там? В мешочке? — сдается Уорд.  
— Кусочек кварца из Заковии. Его там добывали.  
— Мне приятно, — с трудом сдерживаясь, говорит Уорд.  
— А в нем — кусочек моей магии. И, если ты вынешь кварц из мешочка, ты меня забудешь. Но не наше путешествие. Так что тот день, когда ты встретил меня у Джой... мы с тобой не заговорим. Ты пройдешь мимо. Сядешь в машину и поедешь через Теннесси и Аризону к океану. Исполнишь свою керуаковскую мечту со старших классов. Но — один.  
— Ты с ума сошла? — голос Уорда сипнет.  
— Так тебе не будет больно. — Ванда приподнимается на локтях. — Ты ведь уже не вспомнишь, кого ты забыл.  
Уорд снимает мешочек с шеи. Нащупывает в нем острый кусочек кварца сквозь замшу.  
И, размахнувшись, бросает все целиком — в океан.  
Ванда провожает выброшенное взглядом.  
— Я придумал, что хочу сделать, — яростно говорит Уорд. — Я со школы не рисовал.  
— Ты хочешь порисовать птиц? У океана их...  
— Я хочу нарисовать _тебя_ , — отвечает Уорд. — Вот с этим удивленным взглядом. С грустной складкой губ. С ямочками на щеках. Хочу сделать все, что мне запрещали. Нарисовать тебя, искупаться с тобой в холодном океане. А главное — рискнуть. Потому что только так можно почувствовать себя живым. И мне давно пора это сделать, но и тебе пора, Ванда.  
Ванда обнимает его крепко-крепко, обдавая запахом пряностей и роз. И Уорд понимает, что у него наконец-то начинается такая жизнь, которую хорошо проживать.


End file.
